stargatereturnoftheancientsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MemnochDemiurgos
Welcome Hi, welcome to STARGATE RETURN OF THE ANCIENTS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atlantis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for the contribs... The one on Dakara was especially helpful, but nice work on all three. They read well. Outwrote myself Yes, I'm Aer'ki. And I put so much information into my episodes that sometimes I have to go back and look up what I wrote. I figured if I'm having to do that, a lot of other people are probably more confused than I am, so I figured a wiki would help them find the information faster, as well as allow me to 'write' a bit of history/backstory/explanations outside of the episodes. Anything that I've put in the episodes that you would like to make a wiki page on would be welcome. I usually work out of my head with all established facts and such, but some things I have to reference on occasion. I've had to do a lot of mythology digging for references, but most of the tech stuff I've just pulled together over the years and now I have a place to put it down. There is one big problem(ok several) that I have 'tech-wise' that I can't explain. It seems there are some corners the writers worked themselves into that I can't undo. The big one is the dial-all-gates simultaneously gig with the end of the replicators. Based on what we've seen established in the show, you can't have a connection between more than two gates at the same time, and for the life of me I can't think of a way around this one. I've come to think there isn't one, but if you ever come up with a plausible theory let me know. Don't expect it, but just in case. PMs Don't take this personally, but I don't reveal my email address to anyone. If you want, you can send private messages on FF.net or Gateworld if you have an account to my 'Aer'ki' account. I've exchanged ideas with a few other people that way. As for the 'dial all gates' I'd considered the 'energy only' idea, but the superaccelerating conduit has a backflow as well, like a conveyor belt. Without the belt running, the speed of transit isn't enhanced and wouldn't go faster than a ship's hyperdrive. And with the 'belt' idea, it has to be connected to either end. One gate can't be creating hundreds of super-accelerating conduits. I went over hyperspace/hyperdrives in Ep 19, ch1, but the basics are that the gates create the same 'inertial cheat' that hyperdrives do, and then undo it at the other end. This would create hyperdrive speeds. The super-accelerating conduit further accelerates the energy packet of suspended matter to the lightning fast travel times. The conduit would not work with a one way flow, because the energy matrix of the conduit is recycled. There is a finite amount, like the water recirculating in a water slide. For it to be one way it would be like a fire hose continuious bringing forth new water, or in this case new energy. This is also why the gates on the receiving end of the flow don't detonate from all the absorbed energy. They retransmit it back to the original gate to be recycled. Throw in thousands of gates and the energy needed to produce a one way flow would be astronomical, the gates on the receiving ends would blow up, and how you would get the polarity-conduits to travel from one source to multiple gates is irrational. It would be like hooking a pipe up to a spicket...then you bring another pipe to hook up, but the spicket is already covered. One gate, one spicket, one wormhole. That's the only way I can see it based on the canon established in prior episodes. As for the PMs, gateworld works fine, or you can create an account on FF.net and PM through that. Whichever works for you.